Remote work sites regularly use engines and in particular diesel engines to provide power to drive components such as generator systems. These systems are often operated without supervision and without stop for extended periods of time. In operation, where a diesel engine is used, a diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) is often provided to treat the emissions of the engine.